


Never Gonna Regret This

by VampAmber



Series: No Regrets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Castiel, Dean talks about his past, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Frottage, I now fully accept that I will always and forever suck at tagging, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Out, Making out like teenagers, Mechanic Dean, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Prequel, Professor Castiel, Scenting, alpha/alpha is bad in this world, part of a series, screw alpha biology, time stamp, truemates, very very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Aka: The Time Stamp For Their First MeetingThe second Dean smelled Castiel's scent in that grocery store, he knew his life would never be the same. He just never could've guessed in a billion years just how much of an understatement that was.Prequel to the No Regrets series. This one you could technically read on its own, but about 80% of the references I added in towards the original fic and even a wink wink nudge nudge to the wedding time stamp (I think?) will fly right over your head. So again, your choice, but choose wisely. ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! Even in the beginning, these two were so adorable, I swear! And yes, I'm gushing about the couple in my own fanfiction, I don't care, they're adorable enough for that to be okay. *grins*
> 
> But yeah, as you may have noticed, I'm doing these time stamps in no chronological order whatsoever, but hopefully you guys are cool with that. Basically, whichever one pops into my head next is the one that gets written, so there you go. The method to my madness.
> 
> I make zero promises as to when the next one will come out, and even less promises as to which one it'll be, but I will at the very least try and get a few more of these bad boys out before this inspiration well dries up on me.
> 
> And last but not least, to everybody reading, commenting, and leaving kudos on all the fics in this series, I love you guys. Seriously, I love you all. Before posting No Regrets, I was flat out terrified that everybody was going to tell me how disgusting I was, but instead you guys ate it up and asked for more. Even more than the praise I've been getting (of which I'm still having a hard time accepting because decades of low self esteem, yay), it's that acceptance that makes me cry when I read some of the comments, and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy whenever the stats go up. So, thank you, with all my heart and soul, thank you. <3

Dean picked up the package of noodles from the shelf and started idly reading the back. He knew full well he was dawdling, and at the grocery store no less, but lately his tiny one-bedroom apartment just seemed so damn empty. He’d broken up with his most recent ex, a cute but sassy omega named Lisa, only two weeks ago, and already he was starting to feel a tiny bit lonely, if he was willing to be honest with himself. He’d never really seen the relationship going much of anywhere, but she’d still been nice to hang out with, and pretty spectacular in bed.

She’d had a pup named Ben from an earlier relationship, and while yeah, Dean wanted to settle down with a family of his own one of these days, a sweet omega wife, an entire litter of pups, and a white picket fence, the whole dream life scenario, he just didn’t feel it yet. When he tried to explain that to people, only his little brother Sam had even slightly understood. He’d said some new age-y share your feelings sounding crap about Dean just needing to find that right person, and while that was part of it, sure, it wasn’t the whole thing. Hell, even Dean didn’t know what those missing parts were, but they were there and glaring at him and he hated not knowing.

All that waited for him at home was a six pack of his favorite beer, whatever he ended up cooking for himself (which was most likely going to be a quick meal from a box, judging by his current mood), and if he was lucky a few re-runs of Dr. Sexy to watch on TV. Thrills, chills, and excitement, right? So here he was, reading the directions on how to cook freaking noodles in a mostly empty grocery store.

Just as he was about to put the package of noodles in his cart, which he figured he probably should after standing and staring at it for the past three minutes, he caught a hint of the most incredible smell that he’d ever had the pleasure of being near. He turned around to see where that heavenly scent was coming from, noodles still in hand but not for long. He didn’t even hear the package hit the floor as he was suddenly staring into the bluest fucking eyes on the entire planet. In the entire universe. Those eyes broke the very laws of nature, they were so blue.

And the guy they belonged to, the one with the dark messy hair and the normally unflattering trench coat? He was staring back at Dean, just as transfixed if his labored breathing was any indication. And that scent? Oh god, that scent, Dean knew immediately it was coming from that guy. Dean had just been reading a book about something exactly like this (a romance novel that he kept hidden under his bed the way most teenagers hide their porn, because no way in hell was he ever gonna let Sam, or anybody else for that matter, ever know that he read those things like they were going out of style), but that couldn’t be. You don’t just randomly meet your freaking truemate at the grocery store, right?

He took a step forward, just as the amazing smelling stranger did the same. The smell grew stronger, and Dean may or may not have let out a little whimper. He wasn’t being macho or anything, he literally didn’t know if that had come from him or from Blue Eyes. Still taking almost hesitant steps forward, they finally met in the middle. “Uhh… hey…” Dean barely managed to stutter out.

“Hello,” the rumbled guy said slowly. Holy shit, that voice! It was just as mindbogglingly amazing as those eyes. And those lips. And the messy just-fucked hair. And… Dean was staring. That was probably bad right now, right?

This close, the smell was even more amazing, but now Dean could notice that something was a little bit off about it. But he couldn’t be bothered thinking about that right now. What was ‘thinking’ again? Cuz seriously, wow.

“You… you dropped something,” the guy said, pointing to the discarded noodle package laying on the ground back by Dean’s grocery cart.

“Yeah, guess I did,” Dean said, laughing awkwardly and reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He was suddenly hit with a wave of bravery. “It was supposed to be dinner, but I think I’d rather go out,” he said in his smoothest voice. “With you.”

There was a pink tinge to the guy’s cheeks as he said softly “I think I’d like that.”

“I’m Dean,” Dean said, still unable to look away from those blue depths. They were unreal…

“I’m Castiel,” the guy, Castiel, replied.

“How do you feel about burgers?” Dean asked.

“I love them,” Castiel replied, his smile making Dean forget how to breathe for a few seconds.

“I know a great place, best fucking bacon cheeseburger you’ve ever had. You park your car out front?”

“I walked. My new apartment’s only a few blocks from here,” Castiel answered.

“Then allow me to introduce you to the love of my life,” Dean said, starting to walk towards the exit, grocery cart and floor noodles already forgotten. He stopped when he realized he was still alone, and looked back. Castiel gave him a very confused look, before he realized what he’d just said, and just how weird that must sound to anybody that didn’t already know him and his obsession. “‘67 Chevy Impala. I built her up from nothing, and I’d give my life for her. I call her Baby.”

“You seem very attached to your car, Dean,” Cas said, finally following behind.

“You’ll fall in love too, the second you see her.”

And Dean may have been a bit biased, but he was pretty sure he was right when Castiel first laid eyes on his pride and joy.

“Beautiful,” Castiel breathed out.

“Just wait til you’re inside,” Dean said, making the innuendo as obvious as possible.

“Was that a flirtation?” Castiel asked, coming to stand in front of Dean.

“Do you want it to be?” Dean asked softly, licking his lips.

“God yes,” Castiel said, before pulling Dean in for a kiss. It startled Dean, but when he opened his mouth into the kiss, the world exploded. He could feel Castiel moan as he pushed Dean up against his car. Any other time, he’d be worried about messing up his Baby, but right now he couldn’t care less, because that taste, the sounds, the smell, it was making Dean dizzy it was all so good and big and loud and perfect… and once again he couldn’t help but notice that slight hint of off-ness.

But his dick apparently didn’t notice, or at least didn’t care, because it was already standing at full attention. And it seemed his wasn’t the only one. The barest glance, and suddenly Dean was afraid of coming in his pants like a teenager with his first knot. Pulling back against literally everything in his body screaming to move forward, Dean tried to catch his breath, and Castiel struggled to do the same, looking a little bit disappointed, and kind of confused as well. “As great as this is, I’d really like to retain at least some of my dignity by not orgasming in a grocery store parking lot,” Dean said lightly, even though he was still trying to will himself down. And looking at Castiel’s kiss-swollen lips was not helping matters any.

“I’ve never done… anything even close to this before,” Castiel said shyly, still panting a little. Damn, Dean had kissed the poor guy breathless and he’d only met him a few minutes beforehand. The hell was he thinking?

“Yeah, slowing down a little is probably a good idea right about now,” Dean admitted, backing away enough for Castiel to walk around to the passenger side door.

Dean was damn thankful for bench seats when they were both in the car, though, because Castiel sidled up next to him. “Never done anything like that before, but you smell…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, yours is…” Dean trailed off too. Just because he’d read about this shit didn’t mean he knew what to say when the time came. It took every piece of self control he had ever possessed, but Dean managed to switch into reverse and pull out of the parking spot instead of continuing where there’d left off pressed up against the driver side door. It was a damn good thing that The Roadhouse was so close, he couldn’t help but think.

They sat awkwardly in the booth, both obviously looking like they’d rather be jumping across the table than sitting in their seats. Dean had met some good smelling omegas before, but this guy was way too masculine to be an omega. A beta? Dean had hoped for a few pups of his own one day, but he could work around a beta truemate. Holy shit…

“Is this… Is this what I think it is?” Dean managed to get out, still smelling that wonderful scent across the table.

“Could we really be…” Castiel started to say, and they both finished the question at the same time. “Truemates?”

“I’ve heard that they’re fairly uncommon,” Castiel said, shifting anxiously.

“‘Uncommon’ doesn’t mean it never happens,” Dean said, reaching out his foot awkwardly, trying to nudge Castiel’s foot. That was called ‘footsie’ right? And it was supposed to be romantic or something, right? Because honestly, Dean suddenly couldn’t picture himself with anybody else, now that he’d met… “Cas.”

“What?” Castiel tilted his head, confused.

“Your name’s way too freaking complicated. Can I just call you Cas?”

Castiel paused for a second, and looked like he was actually considering the request. Dean couldn’t remember seeing anything else more adorable in his life. When he finally nodded, Dean couldn't help the idiotically huge grin that broke out on his face. Cas. For some reason, he really liked how that sounded. He could totally picture himself screaming it out, mid-orgasm. But such thoughts really needed to wait, and such boners really needed to calm the hell down…

“So, Cas…” Dean started, before getting interrupted.

“I am so sorry for how I acted earlier,” Cas started saying quickly, almost seeming unable to stop now. “I’ve rarely dated, and even when I have, it was never like that, I have literally never felt anything so strongly in my life, and I'm so sorry for throwing myself at you like that, I swear I’m not usually like that, it’s just your smell, and… and…”

“Whoa, Cas. Easy there. Don't want you hyperventilating or anything. Just take some deep breaths or something,” Dean said, trying to calm him down.

Cas paused to breathe in and out a few times, before he looked down at the table in what Dean could easily tell was shame. “I just didn't want you thinking I was one of those alphas, that tried to knot everything in a twenty mile radius, with or without permission,” Cas said softly.

“I’d never think that of you, Cas. I…” Dean paused, everything that was said finally sinking in. “Wait, you're an alpha?”

“Yes, of course Dean. You couldn't tell? I know that betas tend to not have as strong of a sense of smell as…”

“I'm not a beta, Cas. I'm an alpha.”

Dean finally understood the old cliche about the silence being deafening, because this was the loudest silence he had ever heard by a long shot. Cas looked back up again, and they just stared at each other.

“But… you smell of truemate…” Cas said, disbelief visible throughout his entire face and body.

“And you do too, but… I thought two alphas couldn't…” This… this couldn't be. It was just too unfair.

“There was… something underneath the truemate smell, something…” Cas paused, trying to think of the right way to describe it.

“Something off,” Dean suggested, and Cas nodded sadly.

“What do we do, Dean?” Cas asked, suddenly looking scared.

“I honestly don't know, Cas,” Dean said and sighed. “Maybe we can ignore it?”

“It's basic biology, Dean,” Cas said, giving him a bitch face worthy of Sam.

“Well you know what?” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ hand and giving it a squeeze. *Fuck biology. I'm up for figuring this out if you are.” Dean’s bravado lasted only as long as the last word took to come out of his mouth, before uncertainty reared its ugly head. Would Cas even want to try?

Cas looked conflicted, and Dean couldn't blame him. And as much as it would hurt, possibly for the rest of his life, Dean wouldn't blame him if he got up and just left right now. But…

“Yes. I'm… up for it, if you are,” Cas stumbled over what was apparently a new phrase, but determination lit his eyes up and made them, and the rest of his face as well, even more beautiful.

“Then let's start with a first date worthy of the record books. They have the best double bacon cheeseburger that has ever existed here, and the parmesan garlic french fries are to die for,” Dean said, smiling as he flagged down the nearest waitress. While they waited for her to bring over the menus, Dean put his hand up to partially conceal his mouth like he was imparting a very important secret, and stage whispered rather loudly “They're my favorite.” He then winked in the most over exaggerated way possible.

Cas’ laughter was music to his ears. Dean wanted to record it and replace all the tapes in his Baby with it. If he was this gone in less than an hour, how was he ever even going to survive this?

Dinner was filled with even more laughter, and at least four different moaned versions of “you were right” from Cas after their burgers and fries arrived and they dug in. Dean found out that Cas was only two years older than him, and he had just moved to town last week, and was starting his job as a professor at the university when the next semester started at the end of the month. He specialized in ancient and dead languages, and even if some of the stuff that he talked about when it came to what he would be teaching sailed right over Dean’s head, just seeing Cas so animated when he talked about something he was passionate about was enough to make it the best conversation Dean had ever had.

Dean told him about his little brother Sam, and how their father had raised them on the road after their mom had died in a house fire when Dean was only four and Sam was still a baby. He told him all about growing up in motel room after motel room because their dad could never seem to keep a job for very long, and 'motel rooms are cheaper than constantly paying to break a damn lease’, according to what John Winchester, father of the year never, always reminded his sons whenever they asked about it. And even though Dean had only known this guy a few hours, he even told him how his father had died in a drunk driving accident when Dean was seventeen and Sam was only thirteen. He explained how he’d dropped out of school to help raise Sam, but in the end they had been taken in by an old friend of the family, Bobby Singer. And Cas had grabbed Dean’s hand and told him to not feel ashamed when Dean told him that he was just a high school dropout with a GED working as a mechanic at a body shop, that there was no reason to feel ashamed because he had done it all to take care of his little brother. Hell, Cas had even teared up a little bit when he told Dean how brave he thought he was.

Dean already felt closer to Cas than he had anybody else in his life, other than Sam and Bobby. Yeah, he was going to fight for this in every single way that he had to.

They stayed and talked at the bar/restaurant until Ellen actually had to all but physically kick them out. They held hands as they walked back to the car, lonely looking in the otherwise deserted parking lot. When Dean pulled up to Cas’ apartment complex, Cas flushed red, and stared down at their still intertwined fingers. “I’ve got no plans tomorrow, if you’d like to… come up?”

Dean didn't answer, but instead swung into the nearest empty parking spot. “And just so ya know, I’m not one of those alphas either. I just really don't want this night to end,” he said as he put the car in park.

“Me neither, Dean,” Cas said shyly, finally looking back up again. They both leaned in, and while the kiss wasn't quite as desperate as earlier, it was still damn incredible as far as Dean was concerned. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Cas whispered “We should probably go inside.”

“The backseat’s pretty big in this thing, yanno?” Dean said, lewd grin on his face and mischief in his eyes.

“I think I would like to retain some of my own dignity, Dean.” Dean’s face fell, but only slightly. “Though I will definitely keep that thought in mind for later,” Cas said airily, and Dean had to stop himself from groaning. Cas was going to be the death of him at this rate.

Cas’ apartment was actually pretty sparsely furnished. Other than the most basic of furniture, the only thing there was much of anything of was books, and the sheer number of those more than made up for the lack of anything else. Dean flopped down on the worn out looking but still comfortable couch while Cas went to grab them both a bottle of beer. Dean looked around the room while he waited, feeling kind of anxious. He’d never had a date that he wanted to work out anywhere near as he bad as he wanted this.

He was starting to work himself up into an anxious mess when he saw the half finished book sitting on the coffee table next to the remotes. “Oh, hey, you're reading Slaughterhouse Five,” he called to Cas in the kitchen. “You liking it so far?”

“It's actually my fourth time reading it,” Cas said as he came back with two opened bottles, and handed one to Dean before sitting down next to him. “It's one of my favorites.”

“Really? Me too. I love pretty much all of Vonnegut's stuff,” Dean smiled and took a drink. Damn, this guy was just getting more and more awesome. He draped his arm over the back of the couch, and motioned for Cas to scoot a bit closer. He did, somewhat awkwardly, but then he was curled into Dean’s side and it didn't matter how he got there. And even with that slight off-ness to it, Cas still smelled unbelievably amazing. The cuddling ended up leading to making out, which ended up, much to both alphas’ embarrassment, leading to rutting against each other until they both had to change into clean sweatpants of Cas’.

It wasn't that far off from sunrise when they both ended up cuddled together in Cas’ bed. “You know, the offness isn’t that bad,” Dean said softly, coming his hand through Cas’ hair. “I think we should be just fine ignoring it.”

“Even if it gets worse, I think this would be more than worth it,” Cas sighed contentedly.

“So, good first date?” Dean asked, kissing the top of Cas’ head.

“I think you could say that,” Cas teased.

“Ooh, feisty. I like that,” Dean said, right before pulling Cas in for a kiss.

The sun was definitely all the way up by the time the two finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating starting up an ongoing fic within this series of scenes that would be too small for me to post as their own one shot story, but I still want to tell anyway. Little bitty day in the life ficlets kind of deal. Each one probably under a thousand words, maybe a few that were a tiny bit longer (I haven't written any of them yet, so I'm just guessing here). Would anybody be interested in that? Cuz I already have a few ideas that I could never cobble together into a whole story, but are too interesting or informative or adorable to not write down and share.


End file.
